souls reunited
by Claire x Alice
Summary: Pyrrha finds out her mother is still alive and go's on the adventure of a life time
1. Chapter 1

**this was my first story but my page got messed up so I'm writing it again I hope you guys enjoy.**

"no!" I screamed as I shot up out of bed my body was covered in sweat I was panting I had that horrible dream again I've been having that dream ever since my brother freed me from the evil soul edge. I dream about the people I killed how my sorwored plunged into their hearts how their screams were feeling the air and the looks on their faces. one thing that confused me about the dream was that before I woke up there was a bright light and I saw my mother's face.

I know it's weird but I really don't believe that my mom's dead I never believed my brother when he told me that she was killed I just had this feeling that it was a lie. I got up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom my brother was nowere to be seen he was probably at work already. I jump in the shower quickly because I had to get ready for work I really didn't have time to here my boss bitch about how late I was I worked as a waitress at this bar that was down the street of my house and to be honest I really hate it.

4 minutes later I was on my to the " hell hole" that was the name of the bar and it really was a hell hole I mean the men there were asshloes they really piss me off I was so deep into my thought that I ran right into someone "ouch" I said rubbing my butt as get up off the floor " sorry" I hear a deep yet feminine voice I look up to see who I bumped into and I was immediately struck by the womans beauty she had plea white skin and long black hair that was put in a ponytail her lips were the pinkest thing I ever saw in my life but the that got me was her eyes they where a dark brown and beautiful she was not from here.

"Hey are you ok" the woman spoke again this time she had amusement in her voice and it snap me right out of my trans "huhwha oh yeah I'm ok" I say looking at the women who was looking right back at me "that's good" the woman said and then it got real quite we just stood there looking at each other brown meant blue I don't know what it is about this woman but I can't look away that is until "pyrrha! Your late" me and the woman both jumped and looked at my boss who was fuming.

" sorry" I said forgetting about the woman and quickly started my day at this hell hole and man it was hell some stupid man keeps hitting on me and it was really getting on my nerves to the point I was ready to snap and then the unbelievable happened when the man hit on me again and this time I told him to suck a dick he got up as if he was about to hit me and then it happened " I do believe the young woman said she wasn't interested" everyone got quite and looked towards the door and there stood the beautiful woman from earlier.

" who the fuck are you" the man said looking at the women " I'm the one who's about to beat the shit out of you if you don't step away from the girl" the woman said her voice even deeper then before " and what are you going to do bitch talk me to death" the man said turning his attention to the woman and before I know it the man was on the floor with a broken jaw and the women was walking towards me and then she grabbed me and told me to come on and for some reason I followed her.

We walked in total silence back to My house I don't know what it is but I really like being around this woman I just felt save and happy around her and then it hit I don't even know her name and before I could say anything she spoke " names taki" the woman said giving me side glance with smirk on her face " how did" but she cut me off " I saw the look on your face" she said and stopped walking as we made it to my front door " and your name is pyrrha " I was shocked how the hell did she know my name " how did you" and yet again I was cut off " because I know your mother and I'm here to help you find her" taki said looking me dead in the eye " you mean my mother's alive" I ask not believing my ears " yes" taki said not taking her eyes off me I just couldn't believe it the last thing I remember before I past out was that my mom is alive.

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

" oh man where I'm I " I said blinking my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light. from what I can see I was laying on grass that went for miles and the sky's were blue. I got up off of the floor and looked around a little bit more and saw that there was a big white building it was very beautiful. I started to make my toward the beautiful building but I was stoped dead in my tracks as I saw myself In a merrior I had a long white dress on with brown sandals and my hair was put up in bun and my eyes where a lighter blue but before I could continue looking at myself the unbelievable happened.

" pyrrha" a voice said and right there and then I know who it was. " mom" I said with tears in my eyes turning around to see her and there she stood looking as beautiful as ever. " My child" she said and I ran right into her arms I didn't care if her big breast suffocated me I was so happy to see her that I can't even put it in words." Mom there so many things I want to ask" I say looking her in the eyes as she looks back down at me. " I know you do and you can ask me after your wedding" I stood there shocked and wide eyed " my what!" I screamed " your wedding your getting married" my mom said with a look of confusion on her face " to who" I said not believing it " taki" she said " WHAT!" I screamed.

" pyrrha get up!" I here someone scream in my ear " huhwha oh my God" i said as I saw the position that I was in I was in my bed but the only thing that was shocking was I was on top of taki and my face was two inches away from her face my lips were very close to hers and man she was blushing so hard that she would put the color red to shame but the worst part of it all my hands were on her chest I was squeezing them my eyes were locked on hers and I fulit so bad right know and I kinda liked it as soon as that thought came into my head I jumped up so fast that I ended up falling on floor.

" pyrrha are you ok" taki asked with concern as she jump up out of bed and pulled me off the floor " yeah I'm ok" I say as I get with takis help I looked up at her to say something but yet again I was struck but her beauty this time her hair was not in a ponytail it was let down and she only wore a night gown that look like mine " I hope you don't mined" she said with amusement in her voice." No I don't mined at all" I said blushing a little " you reminded so much of your mother" taki said and that made me look up at her " how did you know my mother" I just to had know " I know your mother because I saved her a long time ago from an evil man " your mom is cool and very beautiful and she was strong" taki said looking at me with some thing I can't explain.

" well it's time to get ready " taki said blushing I was confused "time to get ready for what" were going to go look for your mother.


	3. Chapter 3

" how the hell are we going to find my mom when we don't know where to start" I said walking next to taki we were on our way to go get my sword and shield from my mom's room I always had I spare just in case I would need it. I had already had my armor on and taki had hers on it was a tight red suit with demons on both of her shoulders. She also had two blades that were attached to her back and from what she showed me she was very skillful. " I believe I know we're your mother is" taki said as I put my sword away.

" and were might that be" I say looking at her with an annyoned look and she smiled "the Himalayas" she said " the WHAT!" I said not believing what she said " that's right " taki said and she wasn't joking she was serious. " from what I heard after she destroyed soul edge a couple of years ago she started traveling back here but something happened and she just disappeared off the face of the earth". I was shocked and confused " so how do you know my mom is in the Himalayas" I say " because after the soul cailbur and soul edge were destroyed people are saying that they saw her roaming around in the Himalayas" " how do you know there not lieing" I say still not believing " because I saw her" taki said looking at the floor.

I was quite for a moment I didn't know what to say I was speechless" taki I" and before I get anything out she cut me off " and that's why we need to find her to see what this is all about" taki said with a serious voice and a very stern look on her face. I could tell she was very determined to find my mom and so was I. " alright taki let's go find my mom " I say with determination in my voice " that's the spirit" taki said I could tell her playful said was back. My name is pyrrha Alexandra I'm 20 years old and this is my adventure of a life time.

The first thing we needed was money and food so we went shopping and got some food to take with us on our long journey. After we got that we needed a map and transportation to get to the Himalayas. Taki said we should travel on foot and I said that would take to long so I said we get on a boat we argued for a minute and then came to a agreement that we would take the boat have way there and walk the rest of the way there. When we got to the boats we got a lot of looks from the guys that we just ignored when it was our trun to pay the guy looked at me and taki up and down and whistled.

" man what's a couple of girls like you doing on a boat like this " the man said smiling showing his yellow teeth. I was pissed because I didn't care if you hit on me but if you hit on taki then you can kiss your ass good bye because I was going to kill you but before I could say anything taki beat me to the punch. " and what's a dirty ugly basterd like you doing on a boat like this" and before the man could say anything else taki garrped me and pulled me into the boat mumbling things under her breath I thought I heard her say something that could just be my imagination I thought she called me "her pyrrha " and then again I could be just imagining it I really don't know.

The ship was beautiful there were a lot of people in it I was amazed by how many people it could hold but I really don't like the men on there that keep looking at us with there lustful gazes I mean come on I know I'm pretty and I know taki is beautiful but do you have to look at us the hole time that were there it is really annoying. Me and taki had shared a room it was very distracting when taki took off her armor to take a shower oh and did I forget to mention that I had to share with her so that means that I got to see taki with nothing on. It was so awkward when we got into the shower we kept bumping into each other and then the unbelievable thing happened I fell on top of her when I slipped on a puddle of water and nearly kissed her we both blushed and I quickly got off of her.

For the rest of the night no one said anything my mind was just in different places at once some of the thoughts were about my mom and some of the thoughts were on taki and they were very diry one's I tried my best to go to sleep that night but I couldn't I kept looking at taki who had her back to me I don't why but I feel like I've known her all my live I don't know why but ever since she told me my mom was alive and ever since that day I bumped into to her I've just been drawn to her. After about an hour of looking at sleeping takis back I started to drift asleep but right before I did something amazing happened taki claimed in my bad and wrapped her arms around me and went back to sleep.

To tell you the truth I was happy as hell and man she was so warm and strong I moved closer into the touch it was very comfortable and I liked it as drift back to sleep my last thought was that nothing can mess up this beautiful night but man was I wrong oh I was so wrong that I didn't even Know that the ship was about to be attacked by evil men this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

to tell it to you like this I really don't know what happened after I went to sleep but before I could get deep into my sleep I was thrown off my bed and heard a big BANG and then I open my eyes to see taki looking deep into my eyes " pyrrha we have to go" I here her say as she got off top of me. I look to see what cause the big bang and to my horror it was a piece of burning wood from the top deck.

" what's going on " I ask as me and taki quickly put our armor on " the ships being under attack" she said as she grabbed her blade and I grabbed mine. We quickly made it to the top deck of the ship and what we saw next made us sick to our stomachs. People were getting killed left and right by this monastery of a man he look to be six feet tall he had two swords with guns on them he had on a big purple hat with matching pants on he didn't have a shirt on he was very muscular and had many scars.

" what the hell is that thing " I said as I looked at taki but when I looked at her she was staring right at him not moving not evening blinking " no it can't be" I heard her whisper the man must have heard it to because now he was looking right at us specifically at taki he smiled at her. " well well well if it isn't the little ninja" the man spat I don't know what sacred me most the fact that man's eyes were pure white or the fact that I could feel a very powerful energy coming from taki.

" why the hell are still alive" taki said her voice deeper then ever there was something wrong with her but I could tell she was trying her very best to keep her cool. " My that's quite a beautiful girl you got there you sure do have a thing for Greeks " the laughed as I tried my best to hold taki back " you bitch I swear if she wasn't holding me back I would kill you". Taki shouted the man only laughed and then he said something that made me do the Unbelievable.

" face it taki the last time you said that was when you were with that greek bitch sophitia" after he said that said that something inside me snapped and I let go of taki who was screaming at the man but she didn't realize that I was charging at the man and hit him with my sword. " Cervantes you son of a bit pyrrha!" Taki said as she saw crushing down to the ground after Cervantes hit me after I give him a new scar " you stupid little bitch I'll kill you" Cervantes said as he charged at us " you will not fucking touch her take this " and before I knew it there was a bright light and then the whole ship was going down.

I blacked out after that so I don't remember what happened. When I woke up I couldn't tell were I was all I knew was that I was still in my armor and there was something warm on my head I blinked a couple of times just to adjust to the light when I looked around I could see that I was in a room laying in a comfortable bed and then I here voices " I wonder if she's going to take this well" one voice said It sounded familiar and then there was another voice " I don't know if she's ready" I know that voice I thought to myself and before I stoped myself I screamed her name " taki!"

And then I here the voice again " she's awake" " I hope she's ready for this". And then the door to the room burst open to revile the most shocking thing the first thing I see is taki and there is another woman standing next to her I see the woman has tears in her eyes and I immediately know who it was and tears started to form in my eyes as I said the on word that I always wanted to say " mom".

hope you enjoyed the big stocker there we'll be more shockers to come until next time later:)


	5. Chapter 5

" mom!" I jumped out of the bed and ran into her arms I didn't care if my body was in pain I was finally reunited with my mom and I was happy. " oh by the heavens my child I've missed you so" my mom said as she tightly hugged me " I missed you so much mom where have you been" I said letting her go just so I could look her in the face. She looked down at her feet and started sobbing " pyrrha I don't know what happened but after I destroyed soul edge there was this bright light and after that I don't remember and then I woke up in the outskirts of China and I just don't know" my mom broke down crying and taki hugged her I felt bad I didn't know what to do but taki did.

" now you listen it's not your fault you didn't know what was happening so don't beat yourself up over it and the good thing is that your back with your family and friends" taki said looking deep into my mother's eyes I could tell every thing that taki said she meant it with all of her heart but what happened next shocked every one my looked deeply into takis eyes and then kissed her deeply takis eyes went wide and I just stood there shocked I couldn't believe my mom was kissing taki I guess my mom realized what she was doing because she quickly broke away from taki.

" oh my God I'm so sorry " my mom apologized taki got over her shock and said it was ok while I was trying to find out if what I just saw was real or was it some sick twisted fantasy I was having for some reason I was mad I don't know why " pyrrha I" but I cut her off "don't mom I understand I just need to get so air" and with out another word I left the house I was so pissed I don't know why I mean my mom and taki have been friends for a long time so it's very possible that they can be lovers.

Now that I think about it I was being a asshole because I just realized that was my mom that I haven't seen in years and she was just glad to see the one she loved and I was being stupid because I was jealous I felt bad and decided to go back besides this town was big as hell and there were a lot of people I could easily get lost and not to mention it's late at night but before I could do anything thing I heard a scerm and a boom I look to my left to a big monster of a man walking from a destroyed building but what shocked me was that he was fighting my brother and my ant and some other people who seem to be my age.

" you weak ass humans think you can beat me " said the big man he had a big axe he had to 7 feet tall " we know we can beat you" one of the people that was fighting with my brother said he was tall he had red wild hair and he held a staff " xiba stop trash talking " a girl said she had short black hair and she held a long thin blade " I wish both of you would shut up" another girl said she had blonde hair and two blades like taki and then it I forgot about my mom and taki before I could act I was stopped yet by another boom and then I heard another voice that sounds so soothing " violence is not the answer" a girl said she had to be younger then me she had two elbow blades she was cute .

Gees pyrrha not the time to be thinking that " tailm don't you think we tired that" 2 women screamed one had long hair that was in a bird and had a staff the other one had short hair and a long blade " I wish you all would just shut the hell up " my brother and my ant Cassandra said at the same time as they ran and attacked the big man just then I here my mom and taki call me " pyrrha" I turned around and taki give me my sword and shield " we will talk later but for now we have to help them " my mother said and I wasn't complaining we made it just in time before my brother got hit.

" who the hell are you" the big man said as we got into our fighting stands everyone else joined us took you guys long enough" My ant Cassandra said smirking standing next to taki who just smiled and then I here my mom yell back to big man " I'm the one who's about to kick you ass for hurting my sister and my son now who the hell are you" then suddenly there were a whole bunch of gasps " so it's true she is alive" someone said then the man spoke " my name is astarorth and I'm going to kill all of you" my mom just laughed "are you sure you can kill all of us " my mom pointed to all of us who was ready to fight " yes all of you" he said " well then bring it on " my mom said and with that everyone charged " HAYA!"

To be continued

On snap things just got real hope you enjoyed see ya:)


	6. Chapter 6

To say that we almost got our asses kicked I wouldn't be telling you the truth we got our asses stumped well most of us not all but man that big guy wasn't lieing when he said he was going to kick our asses but we still dropped his ass though and now we were heading back to sophitias home by the gods I love this woman I remember the first time I met her.

Flashback

_" you really think you can beat me greek bitch" Cervantes said as he thrusts his two blades at sophitia who easily dodged his attack " silly man I know I can beat you" sophitia said with a confident smile on her face as she jumped up on the man's face and twisted his neck she then she jumped down and landed lightly on her feet as she watched the man's lifeless body hit the ground " see piece of cake" sophitia said as she started to walk away from him but she was stopped died in her tracks as the man appeared right in front of her face she didn't have time to prepare herself as the man thrusts his sword into her and breaking a piece inside her " not so confined now are you Cervantes said as sophitia screamed in agony._

_She fell to the ground as Cervantes stood over her preparing to lend the finishing blow " well then it was fun but now it's time to die yah! Before he could plunged his sword into sophitia there was flash of light and a woman's voice " metsu!" The next thing Cervantes knew he was on the floor as a women in red stood before him " what the hell is wrong with you have you no sense" she yelled and Cervantes got up off the ground and dusted himself off " it's none of your damn business so move a long " Cervantes said grabbing his one sword because the other one was broken taki realized this and looked down to sophitia " I have to get her out of here " she though to herself.__  
_

_Taki got into her fighting stands and pulled out Rekki-maru and mekki-maru Cervantes didn't know what hit him taki flashed stepped and whipped Cervantes ass to finish it off her hand turned into a ball of fire and she hit the ground making the fire travel underground And sent Cervantes mid air and then she jumped up and kicked him deep in the chest making him hit the ground hard by then Cervantes was died and taki was quickly picking sophitia up into her arms and disappearing into the night._

_Sophitia woke up hours later in a small room with a wet cloth on her head she panicked for a minute until she heard a soothing voice " hey don't move or you'll mess up your stitches" taki said coming into sophitias view and sophitia was immediately struck by how beautiful this woman was what sophitia didn't know was that taki felt the exact same why her. They looked deep into each other eyes for a while until taki broke the silence " My name is taki" taki said not taking her eyes off of sophitia " that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman my name is sophitia" taki blushed at that and sophitia realized what she said and apologize but taki just smiled and said it was ok and told sophitia that she was also beautiful sophitia blushed and the two hit it right off._

_End of flashback_

" TAKI! I here someone yell my name " huhwha" I say as I'm brought back to the present I look over to see sophitia who had a look of concern on her face " I've been calling you for ten minutes" sophitia said as we walked into our room "I'm sorry sophitia I was just thinking about how we first met" after I said that she stopped dead in her tracks and turned and looked at me we just stood there looking at each other and then sophitia give me the deepest kiss for the second time to day but this time I kissed back I could feel her toung entering my mouth if it wasn't for our lips being connected then I would have heard the surprise moan that come out of her mouth as I picked her up and took her to the bed.

" I've missed you so much" I say as I kiss down her neck her moans drives me crazy oh I can't get enough of this " I've missed you too taki" then she grabbed my face and kissed me then she looks at me " taki" she says my name as if she was asking a question " yes " I say " make love to me" she said looking deep into my eyes I was stunned for a few seconds and then I responded " as you wish my love " I say and we made slow Poissonent love all night long God I love this woman.

Oh my well I hope you guys enjoyed this one and let me know what you think until next time later;)


	7. Chapter 7

" Oh my God would you two shut up!" I yelled at the ceiling apparently I was right when I said that my mom and taki really loved each other because of the noise they were making I had to be the one to sleep right under my mother's room on top of that I had to share it with that girl tailm we didn't really talk Much I mean can you blame us we where sleepy from fighting the big guy and man did that suck.

I wonder how the others were doing we all had to share rooms my brother had to share I room with this boy named xiba I had to admit he was really funny he was always teasing that girl named leixia who always blushed I think it was kinda cute. My ant had to share a room with a woman named xianguha those two seem to hit it off right away the next people to share a room is leixia and natsu they were already friends so they were happy with that the only one that didn't have to share a room was the woman named mina she was so lucky I was kinda jealous but I was ok with her once I got to know her.

I just sat there and thought about all the things I've been through from me being under the evil influence of soul edge to the day I met taki and found out my mother was alive to the day we thought Cervantes and to how I found my mother and to now man my life has been one big journey and now it's about to become even harder then before you see I haven't told the others but I have a bad feeling that soul edge is coming back and he's going to be even stronger then before and I was really scared but for some reason I have this feeling that the group of people that a met today will be the world's last hope against soul edge.

I finally fell into a deep sleep after a about hour but that that was sort lived because about five hours later we were attacked once again by something evil God I can't even sleep in peace with out people trying to attack us all the damn time gess all I went Is a break but no so hear we are now standing a few feet away from the shattered door but what shocked us the most was who walked into the door it was a women and she had pure Entergy there was nothing bad about her at all the woman just stood there and looked at us like we were crazy and then she spoke " I'm looking for the one named natsu " then from what I can see natsu looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

" this can't be happening" natsu said looking stunned and out of breath " she can't be hear hilde!" Natsu screamed and the looked right at her and man she had the biggest smile on her face " I finally found you" the woman said well this is going to be interesting I thought to myself.

And I hope you enjoyed it I know not my best but I promise that next chapter will be awesome:)


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe my eyes this woman followed me even though I told her I was dangerous and yet here she is smiling at me with her pretty face I can't believe her she's so damn stubborn. " hilde I told you not follow me" I say in a hushed voice she just looks at me and keeps smiling " and I told that I would follow you until I have my answer" she said moving a strand of red hair behind her ear.

" you know this woman" pyrrha asked I looked at her and I could tell she was amused " yeah I know her she saved my life a long time ago" I say as I look at her the whole time I spoke everyone was looking at us to be honest I forgot they were even in here That tends to happen a lot when I'm with her Yeah she was that beautiful " hey I remember you" I here xiba said in a playful your the woman who kicked those bandits ass when they tried to hurt natsu" he said laughing a little " I'm glad you remember me xiba" she said smiling at him " hey she remembers my name" he said in excitement she just shook her head at him.

Then that's when I here taki Clare her throat " it is apparent that you know natsu but my question to you is what are you doing here" she asked in a stern voice man that's my sister taki you see we have a lot to catch up on but I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard hildes voice " I come here with bad news there have been numerous rumors of soul edge being put back together " every one in the room gasped and I got a sick feeling in my stomach " that can't be " I said not believing it .

" so what are we spost to do about I have a feeling that if nightmare comes back then it's going to be one hell of fight trying to bring him down" I here pyrrha say she was looking pretty scared I have a feeling that pyrrha has met nightmare face to face before and I doubt it was pretty " we have to do something about this if these rumors are true and if pyrrha feelings are right then we have to do something about it because I'll be damned if you think I'm letting soul edge be on this world again sophitia said.

" I have a bad feeling that if nightmare comes back then it's going to be really hard to take him down" pyrrha said I had a feeling that pyrrha had come face to face with nightmare and I bet it wasn't pretty " well it's settled we leave in three days " taki said and every one agreed with that" and since you'll be traveling with us you can share a room with natsu" pyrrha said winking at me I just shook my head " well with that being said good night every one" sophitia said as every one went back to there rooms and me going back to mine with hilde right behind me.

When we got to the room I shut my door and locked it before I could do anything thing else I was ment with a soft pair of lips on mine I was shocked for a moment than I started to kiss back we broke apart from each other and just stood there for a minute and just looked at each other and then I broke the silence " hilde I'm scared " I say and hilde smiled and said it's ok to be scared I'm scared to. I smiled at her as we lad down in our bed " don't worry about it will get through this" she said holding me tightly " I hope so " I say as I move deeper into her hold " sweet dreams love" hilde whispers in my ear as I slowly drift asleep " you too " I say and then it pop into my mind"oh and the to your answer is yes" I say and I can feel her smiling in my neck I finally let the darkness take over and wondered what the future would holed.

And I hope you enjoyed this one there is a lot to come in next chapters until then later:)


End file.
